The Flower Maidens
by Mushi Punk-Sama
Summary: a select few ninja groups are sent to the Northern Flower Village to protect the 3 young maidens. But will the defenders become there own enemies? ChoujiOC GaaraOC LeeOC TenTenOC.
1. Chapter 1

The Flower Maidens

By Dizzy Angel

summary: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara are sent to a northern village to protect the three daughters of the High Lord. This village is the hidden Flower village. But while protecting them from men who might want to steal them away, Chouji, Gaara, and Lee will become their own enemies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the village and oc's introduced in this story.

AN: I do not have microsoft word, so i'm having to use word pad... So do not bitch about spelling please. you can bitch about anything else though.

Chapter one: The Maidens from Afar

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara stood in the 3rd? Hokage's office. The 3rd Hokage sat and looked them over, he waited a few seconds then spoke.

"I have called all of you here to give you a mission. There is a hidden village in the mountains north of here. The Flower Village, in which the three Flower Maiden live. They have been promised to three young lords in the village. But until the ceremony they need to be protected from anyone who may seek to steal them away. Each of you will travel to the village and guard the Maidens. There names are Lilly-Bell, Thistle, and Honeysuckle. You will leave immediately, I have all your things packed and already at the Flora Palace in which you all will be staying. Are there any questions?"

"Sir?" Sakura spoke up. "We have to protect them... but from who? Have there been threats of kidnapping?" The 3rd Hokage staired at her and then spoke.

"There have been no threats but the three young maidens are extreamely beautiful and subject to such things. The High Lord, their father has requested the protection."

"When is this ceremony?" Lee asked.

"The ceremony is only a few weeks from now. Three or four I beleive. Anything else?" The 3rd Hokage seeing that there were no more questions sent the young ninja's on their mission.

Several Hours Later

"Guys, I think I see it!" Naruto yelled to his friends. They all except Gaara and his team ran to the top of the hill that Naruto was at and looked down into the valley. A small village lay just below them, and in the middle of the village was a large palace. "The Flora Palace... it's really pretty from the outside... wonder what it's like on the inside..." The village was surrounded by a tall fence covered by what seemed to be vines with colorful flowers blooming from them. There were many tiny houses each with a beautiful garden surrounding it, there were what looked like small and large koi ponds in the gardens and a large fountain in front of the palace though they could not make out the statue in the center of it. Sakura exhailed and spoke up.

"Only one way to find out." Sakura said as she started down the hill to the village. A few minutes later they reached the gates to the village and were greeted by a man with long white hair pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were baby blue and his skin was darkly tanned, his body was lean but not scrawny by any means. TenTen blushed as he looked her over.

"Hello, my name is Thicket. This is the Flower Village, I beleive that you all are the young ninja's that our High Lord called for; are you not?"

"Yes, we are." TenTen said still blushing. Thicket smiled and motioned for them to follow him.

The Leaf Village

"Lord Hokage." Kakashi said looking towards the Northern Moutnains. "Do you think it was a good idea to send them? What if something happens?"

"Like what?"

"I just think you maybe should have sent only TenTen, Temari, Ino, and Sakura to protect them... I may be out of place to say this but I think it was unwise to send the boys..."

"I see your point... hmm..."

The Flora Palace

"High Lord. The young ninja are here sir. Shall I escort them to the young maidens common chamber?" Thicket asked.

"Yes go ahead..."

The Common Chambers

"Come this way..." Thicket showed them all their rooms and then took them to Common Chambers. "My young maidens... Might you come out? Your young protecters are here. You should all meet them now."

The doors to their rooms opened at the same time and three young wemon walked out, their faces covered from the nose down by a triditional fan.

"I will introduce you all."Thicket introduced the young maidens to their protecters then walked over to the three girls. "Now I shall introduce you all to the young maidens..." He stood by the first girl, she closed her fan to show her face. Her skin was pale and flawless. She had deep aquamarine eyes and long black hair pulled into a Sailor Moon style with faux dove wings attached to the buns of her hair. She wore a white kimono and her lips were colored with a kiss me pink color of paint.

"This is Lilly-Bell..." Lilly-Bell's eyes looked over all of the others until she stopped on Lee. He had a serious look that made her want to laugh. She looked at his odd features and became lost in her thoughts.

_'He is sooo weird looking... but I think he's kinda' cute... Rock Lee... His odd name fits him... I love odd people...'_

Thicket saw her eyeing him and nudged her from behind as he walked past her to the next young maiden. The second girl's hair was dark red, not in any style just flowing down her back and over her shoulders and her eyes were of the lightest mint green. Her skin was tanned lightly and she wore a red kimono, her eyes were colored with black liner that made her eyes flare and her lips were colored with a black paint.

"This is Thistle." Thicket walked to the final girl who was not as skinny as the other two but not fat either, her eyes were a beautiful goldenrod, her hair was long and blonde. It was two long braides that ran down her back. Her skin was a natural color and in her hand was a half eaten peach. Her kimono was a pretty peach color and unlike the others did not fit to her body well.

"And finally this is HoneySuckle, I will leave you all to get aquainted." with that Thicket left. They all sat there not talking, mearly stairing at eachother. HoneySuckle got up and walked behind a counter and pulled out a bag of peaches.

"Well whatever you all want to do you can do it without me, I'm starving..." she placed a peach at her mouth and sank her teeth into it.

"You just ate 15 minutes ago..." Lilly-Bell said smiling. She noticed a rather plump boy looking at the bag of peaches on the counter and saw him switch his attention to HoneySuckle.

_'She is so pretty... and she's not built like a toothpick either. - I hate really skinny girls. Such nice hair... and a silky voice... But I'm supposed to be protecting her... Man... oh well, not like she'd like me anyway...'_ Chouji thought to himself as he staired at the girl.

"Hey, are any of you hungry?" HoneySuckle asked. "We have pleanty, help yourself." Chouji wanted to get up but felt too embarassed. He was zoned out for a while...

The Leaf Village: Raman Shop

"So what are these girls like Kakashi?" Gai asked his rival. "I here that they are very beautiful..."

"Gai... I worry..."

"Why would _you _worry?"

"Because... the three young maidens... Lilly-Bell, Thistle, and HoneySuckle are just what Lee, Gaara, and Chouji need in their lives... Each of them are matched with one of the boys on the deepest of levels... That is why _I _worry..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Flowler Maidens

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the village and oc's introduced in this story.

Chapter two: HoneySuckle's Garden

It had been two days since the protecters had come... and everything seemed serene as HoneySuckle walked through the halls of the palace. She turned a corner and went out to her garden. It was full of fruit trees and bushes and vines. Everywhere you looked you saw strawberries, cherries, peaches and pears. There were grapes and oranges and apples and even kiwi. Bushes that covered the ground produced rasberrys, blueberrys, and blackberrys.

She walked along admaring her work and love when she wandered into a small hedge maze that was grown there so long ago. She remembered how she and her sisters would run through it and hide from one another, that was all it took to make them happy... Oh to be happy again...What she wouldn't give... She was torn from her thoughts when she tripped over an object in her path. She landed on the ground with a soft thump, she looked back to see Chouji sitting on the ground legs streached out and eyes wide.

"...Oh!" he yelled seeming to come out of a daze. "Are you alright? I am sooo sorry." He said as he stood and helped her up. "I came out here and sat down to take a nap, I-I-I..." He stopped talking noticing that she was stairing at him.

_'I'm sure he has no idea how cute he is when he's startled...' _HoneySuckle smiled up at him and told him it was okay. She motioned for him to follow her and he did so. They walked a little bit through to maze until they turned and were facing what had to be the center. HoneySuckle walked in and sat on the side of a fountain that was in the middle of the small clearing. She looked at Chouji and patted the stone area next to her. Chouji gulped and took his seat next to her, she had a small basket that was covered with a cloth. She sat it between them and removed the cloth. The basket was full of grapes, strawberries, apples, and her own favorite peaches.

Chouji tried not to look hungry to her but his stomach betrayed him as it let out a small growl. She looked at him and giggled, blush covered his cheeks and he turned his head away. Her smile faded... she took the basket of fruit and sat into the cool clear water of the fountain. Chouji looked in mild suprise.

"What are you doing?"HoneySuckle, not moving her eyes from the basket answered.

"I'm cooling them off, they're better cold."

"Yeah, I guess they are..." Chouji wanted to kick himself for saying something so stupid. He wanted her to like him not think he was dumb.

"Ummm... Chouji do you have a crush on somebody?" HoneySuckle asked glancing up at him then over to a rose bush. Chouji was silent and nervous.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." HoneySuckle smiled sweetly and picked up the basket of fruit and sat it on the soft cloth on the ground. She reached down and took out a strawberry. She looked up at the sky, the twilight fireflies had sturred and the sky turned a blend of purples, pinks, and blues. She sighed and looked to Chouji. "So... you don't like anyone? Does anyone like you? I mean like they wont leave you alone?"

"...Well..." Chouji tried to talk but found it nearly impossible to do with her sucking the sweet juices out of the strawberry. Finally after she had eaten it and dropped once down her shirt she was done. "...I...guess... I kinda d-d-do like someone but she cou-would never like me..." Chouji said quietly. HoneySuckle's heart fell into her stomach.

"W-why would she not like you? I see no reasons." She said looking at the strawberry in her hand.

"Well, you see... she's smart, pretty, nice, and looks good too... but..." Chouji trailed off and sat silent for a moment. HoneySuckle placed her hand on his in comfert, his eyes shot up to hers.

"But?"

"But... me... I'm sooo... not." His eyes were closed in shame, he drew his hand from hers and pulled one knee to his chest with his arms wrapped around it and burried his head in the small space. HoneySuckl scooted over to Chouji.

"Why do you think that?" She asked in a sorrowful voice.

"Because... I don't like saying this but... I'm fat. I try to say I'm only a little plump. But you know... who am I kidding? Not even myself... I'm fat. I know I'm nice and stuff but I'm not like Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji... or even Naruto and Lee for that matter... They have great bodies...N-NOT THA-THAT I'VE L-LOOKED! J-just kinda common sense... I... guess..." He was blushing now, _'Great! Now she'll think I'm a faggot... I'm soooo stupid! stupid, stupid, stupid! ...what is she doing!'_ Chouji froze as HoneySuckle wrapped her left arm around his shoulders. He looked up at her with a shocked expression as her right hand came to rest on his left cheek. Her fingers following the pattern on it only for a second. She looked him in the eyes.

"Chouji... I don't think you're fat... s-she might but I don't think that at all. I'm pretty sure she doesn't think that either. 'Cause I think you're really cute, and sweet, and you have a really good taste in food. You are really, really, sweet and if she can't like you for who you are then she isn't worth your attention." HoneySuckle watched as a small smile appered on Chouji's lips. When they stood she went to draw away but Chouji held her close to him, he looked into her honey colored eyes. HoneySuckle felt a blush creep upon her face, she could feel a deep burning in her stomach. She felt weak in the knees but Chouji on the other hand felt strong at the moment. He wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her even closer to him, his left hand ran up her side to her neck he tilted her head slightly and gently pressed his soft lips to hers. Her eyes wide for but a moment before she closed them and leaned into the kiss. He carefully licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gave with out a second thought. HoneySuckle's legs could no longer support her weight and she slipped to the ground with Chouji holding her never breaking the kiss. Her hands tugged at his scarf and threw it thoughtlessly to the ground. She ran her hands up to his headband and desposed of it alongside the scarf. Chouji broke their kiss and licked down her jawline to her throat. Suddenly she pushed her hands against his chest. She looked upset and flustered, he sat up and she got out from under him.

"I'm so sorry but... I can't do this... It's not you, I swear." She held herself and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I have to remember. I'm promised." She stood sobbing and ran away. Chouji stood to go after her but stopped himself.

_'She'll want to be alone...' _

From the balcony to HoneySuckle's room a man had stood watching the display. He soon heard her footsteps and crying from the hall and hid.

HoneySuckle entered her chambers, she turned and slammed her doors closed and ran to her bed weeping. She burried her face in her silk pillows and twisted her legs and fingers into the silk sheets. She was so confused... she was happy, sad, angry, proud, and ashamed all at the same time. Saddness did not fit her bright room, tons of pretty candles, golden frame work for the room and furniture, yellow silk bedset and curtians, pale yellow drapes and walls the color of honey, and a golden leaf for the roof. She even had insence bottles of filled to the rim with real honey, as well as verious cups and stylish bowls all filled with honey. She stopped her sobbing and lay quietly for a few moments. Someone was in the room with her. She sat up and turned around.

"Thorn! I didn't notice you, I'm so sorry... How long have you been here waiting for me?" HoneySuckle asked nervously as Thorn approched her. He was of average height and had short bowlcut black hair and his eyes were a deep red color that reminded all who looked into his eyes of the color of blood. His tanned skin, rippling muscles and scarred body was proof of his strength and no one really wanted to test it. His demenor was quiet but cruel and he had quite a temper. She grew uneasy as his pools of red blood gazed down at her.

"I was able to view your little..._ 'escapade'_ ...from your window..." He said scowling at her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and jearked her to him. HoneySuckle yelped in pain as he squeezed her small wrist to the point of almost breaking it. "You know I can't stand the thought of you with anyone else! Now you go off and flirt like that?" Thorn twisted her arm and a small cracking noise was heard. HoneySuckle screamed in pain.

"Please stop! It's hurts so bad, I'm sorry..." She managed to gasp between sobs.

"You _will _be..."


	3. Chapter 3

The Flower Maidens

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the village and oc's introduced in this story.

Chapter three: A Desert Flower

Chouji walked down the hall to his room pondering over what had just happened.

_'Does she really like me? Well she's not in it for my body that's for sure... but... why did she freak out like that? She mumbled something then ran off...' _He stopped in the common chamber and staired at her door. _'I had better go talk to her...' _Chouji walked over to the door and was about to open it when it swung open. Before he knew what had happened a tall man shoved him to the ground.

"Out of my way!" The man glared down at Chouji who felt a shiver run down his spine. "And if you're to bother HoneySuckle, _don't bother _she doesn't want to see anyone. Leave!" The man stormed off and disappered down the entrance hall. Chouji watched until he was sure he was gone.

"H-his eyes... something about him isn't right... so cold and crule." Chouji stood up but as he turned to leave he noticed something on the ground. He squated down and looked at four small spots on the floor. "..._Blood_?" Chouji's own blood ran cold, he jerked the door open and ran into HoneySuckle's chambers. "HoneySuckle?" He yelled as he ran through the room he saw another door he went to it and opened it. He couldn't hear anything as he walked into the room. He looked around the bedroom, then he saw her lying next to her bed. "HoneySuckle!" He ran to her and knelt by her side, she wasn't moving. He felt tears sting his eyes as he carefully pushed her hair out of her face, she was bleeding from the mouth and a bruise was forming around her left eye. Her right arm was twisted in an abnormal way and was clearly broken other that that she seemed alright. He took her in his arms and carried her out of the rooms. He made his way to the common chamber and then yelled. "Someone help! Please!" Seconds later Lilly-Bell's door flung open and she ran out with Lee right behind her. The others came from down the hall, all except for Thistle and Gaara who were no where to be seen.

"Oh my God!" Lilly-Bell screamed, Lee helped Chouji get HoneySuckle to a couch then ran to get the nurse. "What happened to her? If you hurt her I will kill you! Mark my words!"

"I didn't touch her!" Chouji yelled back. "But there was a man that came out of her room before I found her. He had the most frightening eyes..." Chouji looked down to the young beaten maiden. How he prayed to any God willing to listen that she would live.

"Frightening... eyes... It must have been Thorn..." Lilly-Bell said adjusting the pillow under HoneySuckle's head. Chouji took his scarf and dipped it in a pan of cool water that Sakura had brought in. He wiped the dried blood from her lips and brow, then placed it over her throat to keep her from throwing up. Lee came back with the nurse and she began to look over the young girl. Lilly-Bell took Lee off to the side and explained what they had determined while he was gone.

"She's gonna' have a black eye, broken arm and her lip will swell a little but she's going to be okay." The nurse said as she wrapped the now awake and crying HoneySuckle's arm in a cast. "Is there anything you can tell me? And do you hurt anywhere else?"

A small clearing in the nearby forest

Thistle lay on her stomach at the side of a small crystal cleare pond watching the reflection of the moon in the water and trying to ignore her own. She thought quietly to herself about the past few days and soon her mind began to wander. Minutes passed and she still had not noticed Gaara watching her from the trees.

_'Why do I take such intrest in her? She is only something more to waste my time...' _Gaara thought to himself. He jumped to the ground without making a single noise and crept up behind her. He was a mear six feet from her when she spoke.

"Hello Gaara." He stopped dead in his tracks, wide eyed as she looked over her shoulder at him. She saw the expression on his face and giggled.

"How did you know I was here?" Gaara said, his eyes narrowing.

"I could smell you..." Gaara was taken aback by her statment. "No, I didn't mean you stink or anything. It's just this area smells like waterlilies and you smell like desert flowers."

_'Desert...flowers...maybe sand...but flowers?' _Gaara stood with a blank expression and walked closer to Thistle. She was strange, she wasn't afraid of him. Why?

"Wanna' sit down?" She asked him patting the ground next to her. Suprisingly he did so. They sat for a few minutes when she started talking.

"You're really quiet aren't you?" He turned his eyes to her. "Hey, it's no problem. I don't really like to talk much, but you hardly speak at all." He glared at her and she only smiled which almost scared him.

"Why? Why do you not fear me?" Gaara said looking at her. "How can you think you can trust me?" Her smile faded and she sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Because... when I look in your eyes... I can tell you're not evil. You're mistreated, and hated for being different aren't you? When I look into your eyes... I see the same sadness and pain that fills my own heart." Gaara was in shock, he couldn't move... or was it just that he _wouldn't_. She moved closer to him but still he didn't move._ 'What is she doing? She doesn't understand me...does she?'_

"Gaara..." Thistle spoke softly and then leaned into him and rest her head to his chest and gently took hold of the waist of his shirt. "you really are lonely... aren't you? I can tell that you try to hide it but you can't fool me..." She felt a dull pressure on her ankle, then it moved upward. She looked down, she was being covered in sand. 'Is he going to kill me? I wouldn't blame him.' He stepped back and she looked him in the eyes once again. The sand was at her waist. "Do you really think it will help?" Her face was placid as the sand covered her chest and neck.

_'Why isn't she afraid! She should be begging for her life, not asking questions as if we were just sitting around chatting.' _He tightened his grip and she winced in pain but still had no fear... The sand left her body and she was lowered to the ground by it. She did not look at him but instead looked at the pond. She stood up and untied the sash around the dress she was wearing and dropped it to the ground. _'What is she doing now?' _Gaara thought as he staired at her. She was undressing, soon she stood in nothing but her underwear. She took off her shoes and stepped into the pond. She waded out waistdeep then looked back to Gaara.

"Do you swim? Or would you turn to mush?" She smirked at her own smart remark.

Gaara did not speak but thought to himself. He accutally had never swam in his life. He went against his better judgement and removed the goard from his back and slowly removed his shirt. He sat down and took off his shoes then stood and entered the water. Thistle smiled and went out until her shoulders were almost underwater. Gaara went out waist deep but refused to go any further.

"What's wrong?" She asked him."Gaara? Wait... you _can't _swim, can you? Well, I suppose with you being from the Hidden Sand Village you wouldn't know how would you? I can teach you." She swam up to him and floated on her back looking up at him."Would you like to learn?" Gaara felt stupid but he nodded in agreement.

I hope you like it so far. This is only my second fanfiction. my first wasn't very good but I like this one. Please R&R.


End file.
